


Fanart for the Mother's Day Job by cosette141

by NienteZero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/NienteZero
Summary: Fanart for cosette141's delightful story
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Fanart for the Mother's Day Job by cosette141

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosette141](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette141/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mother’s Day Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129547) by [cosette141](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette141/pseuds/cosette141). 



> Happy Holidays, cosette141! I really loved reading The Mother's Day Job and was immediately inspired to draw this scene from it!


End file.
